The Master Chronicles
by The Mad Writer
Summary: This is the story of the 17 masters specifically the fire, dark, water, & electric masters.


Note: This is the first in a series of Pokemon/*NSync fanfics. Enjoy! -The Mad Writer  
  
The Master Chronicles1 - The Saga Begins  
By: The Mad Writer  
  
Prologue  
  
The storm was getting worse. The small sailboat had been blown completely off course. They had no idea were they were.   
  
"What are we going to do Michael? We can't tell which way it is back to Fuchsia City or to the Seafoam Islands. For all we know we could be in the Orange Islands!"  
  
"Rita, calm down, the girls remember? Don't let them see your fear. I don't know what we're going to do, but if worst comes to worst we can put the girls on Dewgong's back and get him to take them to safety. All right?  
  
The frightened woman shook her head in agreement and went to her daughters. She wasn't afraid for herself, but for them.   
  
"Mama, what's going to happen to us?" asked one of the girls.  
  
"Yes, Mama what's going to happen to us?" the other asked.   
  
Even though they were twins the girls looked and acted nothing alike. The older one had wavy blond hair and steel gray eyes. She was very outgoing and extremely active. The other had red curly hair with eyes the color of midnight. She was very quite and did little besides following in the shadow of her older sister.  
  
"We're just having some problems with the ship my darlings."   
  
The ship then gave a violent shudder.  
  
"Rita! Get the girls up hear now!"  
  
Rita picked up her daughters and ran up to the deck. Rain was coming down in buckets and the waves were getting worse. She knew what she had to do. She got her precious Dewgong out of its Pokeball. She than placed her daughters on his back.  
  
"Dewgong, take Bridget and Bernadette to the nearest island."  
  
"Dew gong gong dew? (What about you and Michael?)"  
  
"There isn't enough room. Just don't let anything happen to them."  
  
"Mama! Papa! We won't leave you!" cried Bridget.  
  
"It's alright darling. We'll see you soon." But in her heart, Rita knew this was a lie. "Now go!"  
  
Dewgong started to swim off, but Bernadette jumped off its back into the boat.   
  
"Dewgong! Come back!" Rita yelled. But already they were too far apart. The next wave swallowed up the small boat.  
  
"No!" screamed Bridget. She wanted to go back, but Dewgong kept swimming toward wherever an island could possibly be.  
  
5 Years Later  
  
I suppose I should formally introduce myself. My name is Bridget Pyre but everyone calls me Blaze, I've been raised by my Uncle Blaine Pyre since my parents died 5 years ago (he's also the gym leader of Cinnabar Island's Pokemon Gym where I live), I'm going to turn 10 tomorrow, and I plan on becoming the greatest fire Pokemon trainer that ever lived.   
  
It was the day before my best friend Marina (her real name is Alexis River) and I were to get our Pokemon Trainer Licenses. We were snorkeling and Marina was looking for her favorite type of Pokemon- water.  
  
"Blaze! Blaze! Come here! You've got to see this!"  
  
"What do I have to see now, Marina," I asked impatiently. "Like I haven't seen everything on this island."   
  
"Ever seen an Octillery?"  
  
That caught my attention really quickly. "Alright, I'm coming!" I had thought Octillery only lived in the waters of Johto. It would be really cool to see one.  
I dove into the water to join her. She signaled for me to follow her. There it was. An Octillery. It was looking pretty bored and didn't seem to notice us.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe that an Octillery is living in Cinnabar Island," cried Marina when we surfaced. "As soon as I get my license tomorrow, I'm going to go catch it!"  
  
"You would," I replied. "Can you believe that the day we've been waiting for all our lives is nearly here?"  
  
"Yeah. My parents are so happy for me. They're putting on huge party for me because I'm the first in our family to become a Pokemon Trainer. They said they wanted you to come too. Something about a surprise for us and the other trainers who are getting their first Pokemon."  
  
I got quite for a moment. My parents had been killed during a storm at sea. When other people talk about their parents it reminds me that mine are dead and I get a little sad, and jealous.  
  
"That'll be cool. Uncle Blaine has more trainers to battle tomorrow so I suppose he won't mind."  
  
After I said that, we reached the beach.  
  
"So, what do you think it'll be like?" I asked Marina as we put our towels around us and started to walk to my house (a.k.a. The Big Riddle Inn).  
  
"What being a trainer will be like?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it'll be fun. Probably dangerous. I just know that it'll be the time of our lives."  
  
"Yeah, you're right Marina. So are you still going to choose Squirtle?"  
  
"Come on! What other Pokemon would I pick? And are you still going to pick Charmander?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Of course!" I answered laughing. "Um, Marina. Which league are you going to start with?"  
  
Marina hadn't picked where she would start her journey, even though the boats to Pallet Town in Kanto, New Bark Town in Johto, and Valencia Island in the Orange Islands were going to leave in two days. Each of these places was the starting point of one of the three leagues that trainers battled in. The leagues were the Indigo League (Kanto), the Johto League (Johto), or the Orange Islands League (Orange Islands). I had chosen to start with the Indigo League in Kanto and I hoped that Marina would too.  
  
"I think that Indigo will be a good one to start with, what about you Blaze?"  
  
I let out a sigh of relief. I had wanted Marina to come with me since we're so close.   
  
"I'm going to Indigo too!"   
  
"This'll be so cool that we get to travel together," cried Marina.   
  
We were silent for the next mile or so. Our houses were pretty far from the beach. Marina lived 3 miles inland. I lived right next to the volcano, which was in the center of Cinnabar Island.  
  
"So what's you're dream team?" asked Marina.  
  
I smiled. We often asked each other this question even though we never changed our answers.  
  
"As I have always said and always will say, a Charizard, a Typhlosion, a Ninetales, an Arcanine, a Rapidash, and a Flareon," I replied. "What about you?"  
  
Now it was Marina's turn to smile. "A Blastoise, a Feraligator, an Octillery, a Gyrados, a Marril, and a Vaporeon."  
  
And in tradition we than said together: "And they'll be the greatest Pokemon in the world because with our hard work, they'll help us become Pokemon Masters!"  
  
We burst out laughing. It was such a corny thing to say.   
  
"Hi, Marina. Hi, Blaze," a voice behind us said.  
  
We whirled around. It was Lance Bass, Marina's crush. He had spiky blond hair, a deep sexy voice, and green eyes - the exact same color as Marina's and they weren't related. He was going to get his Trainers License tomorrow too. He was crazy about electric Pokemon and was planning on a Pikachu as his first Pokemon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Marina start to blush.   
  
"Hi, Lance. How are you doing?" I asked. Marina was beside herself with admiration for him. I didn't get it. He's just a guy. I mean every other person you see is a guy! Why should this one be any different? Plus we'd known him since we were little, but Marina had a crush on him even then. Oh well.  
  
"Pretty good. Ready for tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. What about you Marina?" I nudged her so that she could get at least one word out.  
  
"Uh, uhh... I'm ready. What League are you going to start in?"  
  
Good she'd asked him a question. Now if she would only remember to breath.  
  
"I'm headed to Indigo. What about you two?"  
  
I decided to better stay out of this conversation at this point so that Marina wouldn't have a cow later about me answering his question, even if he was addressing both of us.  
  
"We're going to Indigo too."  
  
"Cool. Maybe we could travel together in Kanto."  
  
"That be awesome, Lance!"  
  
"Great! I've gotta go now. See you tomorrow!" Lance then turned and headed to his house.  
  
"Did you hear that Blaze? He's going to travel with us in Indigo!"  
  
"I heard. It'll be nice to have him come too. Maybe you could try being friends with him."  
  
"Friends? I want to be his girlfriend! I want to-"  
  
"Marina! Rule one in relationships, friends first than more. You'll scare a guy off if you're too fast."  
  
"Alright." Marina answered disappointedly.   
  
We walked in silence the rest of the way to my house.  
  
"Uncle Blaine! We're home!"  
  
There wasn't any answer. But there was a note on the table. It was from Uncle Blaine. It read:  
"The master will arrive when you least expect it. Prepare him the finest of dishes and make tidy his dwelling."  
  
"Make tidy his dwelling?" asked Marina. "What does that all mean?"   
  
"It means he doesn't know when he'll be home, I should make dinner, and that his room needs to be straitened." I answered.  
  
"Man Blaze, how long did it take you to get used to being raised by a guy who always talks in riddles?"   
  
"Not long." I replied smiling. "Do you want to stay for supper?"  
  
"No, Mom and Dad want me home so they can "make memories" before I leave," Marina answered while rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Marina."  
  
"See ya!"  
  
I went upstairs to my room to change from my swimsuit into some jeans and a shirt. I looked around my room. I probably wouldn't see it again for a long time after tomorrow.   
  
I then went to my Uncle's room. All that needed to be done was to make his bed. As I finished I looked at the picture on his dresser. One was of my parent on they're wedding day. It was the same picture that was in my locket. My mother was beautiful. She had curly hair and steel gray eyes. Uncle Blaine says I have her eyes. My mother had a beautiful name. Rita Golds. My father was my Uncle's younger brother, Michael Pyre. He had blond hair, like me and deep, brown eyes like the midnight sky. The other was of my Uncle's family. My Aunt Michelle and my cousins Nicole and Danielle. I tried to hold back tears. Aunt Michelle, Nicole, and Danielle had died in a car accident the year I came to live with them. The third was of Uncle Blaine and I at the Safari Zone. There's a heard of Rapidash behind us. That picture was in my locket too.   
  
I headed downstairs to start supper. I looked through the cookbook and finally settled on making Cerulean City Soup. Since Uncle Blaine didn't know when he'd be back I figured something that takes a while would be nice. Plus it was only 5:30 so if he got home at 6:30 or 7:00 dinner would be ready.   
  
"I'm home!" Uncle Blaine called at 6:45. "What smells so good?"  
  
"Cerulean City Soup," I called from the kitchen.  
  
Uncle Blaine came into the kitchen and smiled at me. "Are you turning into a water Pokemon Trainer on me?"  
  
"Never," I replied giving him a hug.  
  
My Uncle was a tall and handsome man of 35 who starting to go bald. He was sweating so I guessed he had been battling in the gym. The gym, as you may know, is in the volcano.  
  
"So what kept you?"  
  
"Trainers," he answered getting out the bowls, spoons, and glasses.  
  
"How many badges did you give out today?"  
  
"Out of 30 trainers, only 5."  
  
"Wow. That bad?"  
  
"Yeah. I hope tomorrow is better. And speaking of tomorrow are you ready?"  
  
"You know you're the third person to ask me that today? And yes, I'm ready," I said as I served the soup. I then remembered the party. I'd better tell him right now. "Uncle Blaine, Marina invited me to her house tomorrow for a party. Is it okay if I go?"  
  
Uncle Blaine smiled. "Of course you can go. I'll be busy tomorrow with more trainers, so it'll be just fine."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Blaine!"   
  
We then finished our dinner in silence.  
  
That night I couldn't sleep. I stared at the canopy over my bed. Tomorrow I'd become a Pokemon Trainer. A profession that nearly everyone in my family had taken part in. Was I ready to take part in this profession that made my parents become famous for? For years I had wanted this, but now that it was here I was nervous. Could I fill their shoes? I finally couldn't take it anymore. I got up and went to Uncle Blaine's room. Good the light was on as I approached it.  
  
"Uncle Blaine?" I asked knocking.  
  
"Blaze? What are you doing still up? It's 2:00 in the morning," he asked as I opened the door and sat at the edge of his bed. He was looking at his observation book.  
  
"I can't sleep. I keep thinking about tomorrow and about my parents."  
  
He smiled. "The night before I got my license, I couldn't sleep either. I was so nervous. Leaving behind Cinnabar Island, my family, and most of my friends. Everything was going to be new and different! But I kept reminding myself that this was what I wanted to do and that's all you need to remember too. As for your parents, would you like me to tell you a story about them?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. Uncle Blaine always told me the same story, how my parents met.  
  
"Alright. Your father was just starting his journey and was walking through Viridian Forest when he met up with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. All he could do was stop and stare at her. Your mother though wasn't as taken by him. She challenged him immediately to a battle. While he stared at her, she proceeded to kick his butt with her Seel. After that your mother decided to travel with him. Your parents went on to become two of the greatest trainers and researchers that ever lived."  
  
I smiled when he was done; I loved that story. But inside I kept thinking that the reason my parents died was because of researching Pokemon. The day they died, they had been looking for a mysterious Pokemon that had been spotted between Fuchsia City and the Seafoam Islands. Uncle Blaine must have seen what I was thinking.   
  
"Bridget," he said calling me by my real name, "Your parents died doing what they loved to do. There wouldn't have been anything you could've done to stop their deaths. I know though that they would've been very happy to see what a beautiful young women you've become."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Blaine," I said getting up and giving him a kiss good night.  
  
"Your welcome Blaze. Good night."  
  
I was glad I had talked to Uncle Blaine. I went back to bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning at 9:00. I quickly took a shower, threw on my jeans and a shirt, and put my hair up in a high ponytail. When I was done I ran down stairs to find Uncle Blaine eating breakfast.   
  
"Morning," he said.  
  
"Morning."  
  
I fixed some eggs sat down and started eating hurriedly.  
  
"Not nervous are you?"  
  
I looked up at Uncle Blaine and smiled.   
  
"Do you want me to take you to take you to Professor Birch's laboratory?"  
  
I shook my head.   
  
"I think I can take myself. Plus Marina is going to walk with me."  
  
"Okay." Uncle Blaine said as we got done eating.  
  
As we left, Uncle Blaine turned to me and said, "I can't believe that this day is here. My little niece all grown up and going out into the world."  
  
I smiled and hugged him. "I'll always be your little niece." I pulled away and smiled again before I headed to Marina's house. As I was walking I heard someone yell my name.  
  
"Hey Blaze! Wait up!"  
  
I turned to find Lance running to catch up with me.  
  
"Hi Lance! I'm going to Marina's house to pick her up before heading to Professor Birch's laboratory. You want to come?"  
  
"Sure. I was wondering, did Mr. and Mrs. River invite you to a party after we get our first Pokemon too?"  
  
"Yeah. They want to celebrate Marina being the first Pokemon Trainer in their family and they invited all the new trainers."  
  
The other Trainers who were getting Pokemon today beside Marina, Lance, and I were Flora (a grass Pokemon fanatic whose real name was Dana Meadow) and Chris Kirkpatrick (a normal Pokemon fanatic). We then reached Marina's house and knocked on the door. Marina flung open the door.  
  
"Hi Blaze! Hi, Lalalance."  
  
Uh oh. Let the stuttering begin.  
  
"Hi Marina! I just thought that since we'll be traveling together that we could make the trip to Professor Birch's laboratory together," Lance greeted, ignoring her stuttering.  
  
"Yeah. Are you ready," I asked Marina.  
  
"All set. Let's go."  
  
We then walked to Professor Birch's laboratory. When we got there we saw that Flora and Chris were already there. Flora was a gorgeous African girl with short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Chris was rather short with spiky brown hair and piercing brown eyes.  
  
"Hi Blaze! Hi Marina! Hi Lance," Chris greeted.   
  
"Professor Birch said she'll be out in a moment. She's getting the Pokemon and Pokedex ready," Flora said.  
  
"Hello Blaze, Marina, Lance," Professor Birch said as she walked into the room were we had been waiting. "It seems that everyone is here, so let's get started. Follow me."  
  
We followed her into the room were the Pokemon were kept. On a table five Pokeballs and five Pokedex waited for us. Each Pokeball had a different symbol on it representing what Pokemon was in it. My eyes immediately fixed themselves onto the Pokeball with the symbol for fire on it. In it was a Charmander and it would soon be mine.  
  
"Alright. Who would like to go first? Okay how about you Marina," Prof. Birch said to Marina.  
  
"Okay." You could here the anticipation in her voice. "I choose Squirtle," she said as she picked up the Pokeball with the water symbol on it and released the Pokemon from it.  
  
"Squirtle squirt (Are you my new trainer?)?"  
  
"Yes I am. You're so cute," Marina cried as she picked up the small turtle like Pokemon and hugged it.  
  
"Squirtle squirt squirtle (I like you.)."  
  
"Okay Marina. Let's let another person choose their Pokemon and you can bond with your Squirtle. Oh! And don't forget your Pokedex and 4 Pokeballs. Flora why don't you go next?"  
  
"Alright. I choose Bulbasaur," said Flora while releasing her new Pokemon. Flora wasn't as emotional as Marina, but you could see that already she loved her Pokemon from the look in her eyes.  
  
"Chris, your turn."  
  
"I choose Eevee."  
  
"Blaze it's your turn."  
  
I approached the table trembling. "I choose Charmander." I released the small dinosaur Pokemon and stared at it in awe.  
  
"Char char? Mander man (Are you my new trainer? And if you are why are you staring at me?)?"  
  
"I'm sorry I just can't believe that I finally have you! My first Pokemon! My name's Blaze and I promise you I'll be the greatest Trainer that you could ever ask for!"   
  
"Char (Good)." We then stepped aside to let Lance get his Pokemon.  
  
"I choose Pikachu," Lance said. A small mouse appeared out of the Pokeball and it looked mad.  
  
"Wow! I've got a Pikachu!" Lance than picked up Pikachu who had a look that could have killed Lance right then and there if looks could kill. It than proceeded to electrocute Lance.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Lance!" cried Marina. She ran to Lance and grabbed his arm. She and Squirtle were than electrocuted with Lance.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Pikachu stop!" Lance yelled his new Pokemon. The Pikachu with an attitude than stopped.  
  
"I forgot to warn you Lance. Pikachus can be very temperamental and have been known to electrocute their Trainers," Prof. Birch told Lance.  
  
"Thanks for the warning."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"SSSSSqqqqquuuuuiiiiirrrrrtttttllllleeeee."  
  
Squirtle, Lance, and Marina then proceeded to crash into a heap on the floor.  
  
"At least it's a young Pikachu, its voltage isn't very strong. And anyway you'll get used to it after awhile," Birch put in cheerfully.  
  
"What!? This thing will do that again?" Lance asked as he got off the floor and helped Marina get up too.  
  
"Well, now that we all have our new Pokemon, why don't we go to Marina's house and have that party?" I asked trying to get off the subject of the crazy Pikachu. A chorus of "sure's" followed my question.   
  
"Thank you Professor Birch!" We all said as we left carrying our new Pokemon. Or in Lance's case trying not to get electrocuted by an insane one. Before we left Prof. Birch had given him some rubber gloves but he was still a little wary of the crazed mouse.  
  
As we headed toward Marina's house, I started to talk to my new Pokemon.  
  
"Well, how do we start this relationship?"  
  
"Charmander mander char der der ( Well, you told me you're name and you already know mine so I think you should tell me something more about who you are.).  
  
"Okay. My parents died with when I was 5. I live with my Uncle Blaine. My best friend is Marina. And we'll be headed toward the Indigo League to start our journey. Okay, now it's your turn."  
  
"Char char mander man der der charmander (There's not much to tell except that I was born and was raised up until last week at the Charmander Breeding Center on Cleopatra Island in the Orange Islands.)."  
  
"That's cool. I'm sure Charmander that we're going to be the greatest friends in no time. And I'm sure you'll enjoy travelling and battling with me, Marina, and Lance."  
  
"Charmander. Char mander der (No Blaze. I'm know that we will.)."   
  
"Okay here we are!" Marina cried out as we reached her house.  
  
As we entered all the lights were off when suddenly someone flipped the switch  
and a chorus of voices yelled "Congratulations!" Standing there were all of our relatives and friends! Even Uncle Blaine was there! They had been planning a surprise party! Uncle Blaine then approached us and started to speak.  
  
"Friends! Family! We gather here today to honor the five newest Pokemon Trainers in the world!" As he said this everyone erupted into applause. "We now wish to give you a gift show you how proud we are of you," he said addressing us.  
  
Marina, Flora, Lance and Chris' parents then approached them with a small package. Uncle Blaine gave me one too. We all looked at the tiny packages in our hands and everything clicked. Professor Birch had given us only four Pokeballs because we would be getting two new Pokemon today! We all started opening the packages while crying out our thanks to everyone. Inside the packages were Pokeballs. Slowly, we took the Pokeballs and released what was inside.  
  
"Chikorita!"  
  
"Cyndaquil!"  
  
"Totodile!"  
  
"Sentret!"  
  
"Elekid!"  
  
We had not only received new Pokemon, but Johto Pokemon! The party then started into full swing.   
  
That night all I could do was look at my new Pokemon. Charmander slept at the foot of my bed while I stroked Cyndaquil. Amazingly the two of them had bonded very quickly and both of them were already 100% loyal to me. If only Lance could say that. Pikachu had electrocuted him about fifty times at the party and Elekid wasn't paying much attention to him. But, electric Pokemon are generally moody and hopefully they would be able to get over that in time and become great friends. As I was just about to go to sleep, I heard a knock at my window. Charmander and Cyndaquil woke up instantly and went on the defensive with Cyndaquil's back flaring with fire and Charmander's tail flaring up. I got out of bed and approached the window with my Pokemon close behind me. As we got closer I saw who had knocked at my window. I slowly opened the window. It was Marina! What was she doing out this late? And what was she doing in the tree knocking on my window?   
  
"Marina what are you doing," I hissed at her.  
  
"I'm going to go catch that Octillery and I want you to come with me."  
  
"Can't this wait till tomorrow?"  
  
"No. Octillery are nocturnal. I want to catch it when it's awake so that it's a fair catch. And any way the boat for Kanto mainland leaves at 8. I wouldn't have a chance to catch it."  
  
"Alright. Is Totodile and Squirtle in there Pokeballs?"  
  
"Yep," she replied showing me two Pokeballs.  
  
"Okay. I'm already wearing pants and a shirt, so let me get my shoes on and we can go."  
  
"Alright. I'll wait for you by the front door okay?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Marina crawled out of the tree and I closed the window.  
  
"Okay guys. We get to go on our first adventure," I told my Pokemon.  
  
After I thew my shoes on, Charmander, Cyndaquil, and I went downstairs to meet Marina outside.  
  
"Why aren't they in their Pokeballs," Marina questioned me.  
  
"I like them to be out so I can get to know them better."  
  
Marina shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Let's just hope they can run fast."  
  
"Okay. Guys, you think you can run fast?"  
  
"Cyndaquil (Sure!)!"  
  
"Charmander. Char. (I better go in my Pokeball. I can't run very fast.)."  
  
"Okay. Charmander return. Cyndaquil, let's get going."  
  
Marina, Cyndaquil, and I then ran to the beach. When we got there, Marina dived into the water, while Cyndaquil and I waited on the beach. One hour went by. Then two. What was taking her so long? Just as I was about to dive into the water after Marina, she came out, screaming victoriously.  
  
"I did it! I caught Octillery! And I caught Magikarp! Ohhh yyyeeesss!! I did it I did it! Who's the bomb? I'm the bomb! Oh yeah!"  
  
"Okay Marina! You did it! And you caught a Magikarp too? That thing should be a Gyrados in no time! Now let's go home."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The next morning I woke at the crack of dawn. I got ready for the day, put on my favorite jeans with the knees worn through and my favorite shirt that had about 50 shades of red on it, and put my hair in my usual ponytail. I was as quite as I could be because Charmander and Cyndaquil were still asleep. I started to pack my backpack with all the necessities. When I was done it was only 6:30. I had an hour and a have to wait and I was too nervous to eat yet. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked down at my locket. It was a family heirloom. It had been my mother's and my grandmother's and my great-grandmother's and now it was mine. I opened it up and looked at the pictures inside. What would my mother think of me if she were alive today? Would she have been proud that I was specializing in fire type Pokemon? I was looking at the picture of her and my father that I didn't notice that Charmander and Cyndaquil had woken up and were staring at the picture with me.  
  
"Cyndaquil (Who's that?)?"  
  
"That's my parents. They died a long time ago," I replied shutting the locket. "I bet you two are hungry. Let's go get some breakfast."  
  
"Charmander (Sure!)!"  
  
"Cyndaquil (I'm starving!)!"  
  
We went downstairs and I fixed Charmander and Cyndaquil some Pokechow and my self some french toast. While I was cooking Uncle Blaine came downstairs.  
  
"Good morning everyone! Hmmm, what's for breakfast?"  
  
"French toast."  
  
Uncle Blaine and I then sat down for our last meal together.   
  
"I'll take you down to the docks today Blaze."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Blaine."  
  
After breakfast Uncle Blaine checked to see if I had everything I'd need and that I had my boat ticket. We then went down to the docks. Marina and Lance were already there with their parents.  
  
"Hi, Blaze!" Marina waved at me as we approached.  
  
"Hi. Are you nervous?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lance then came over and joined our conversation.  
  
"Where's Flora and Chris?"  
  
"Flora is going to the Orange Islands and Chris is going to Johto," Marina answered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The whistle to the boat then blew a loud shriek. It was time to go. We each went to say good bye to our parents or gaurdians.  
  
I hugged Uncle Blaine.  
  
"Uncle Blaine, I'll miss you." I was trying to hold back tears but it wasn't working.  
  
"Don't cry Blaze. Just remember that wherever you go I'll always be with you. Okay?"  
  
I nodded my head. "Cyndaquil. Charmander. Its time to go."  
  
Marina and Lance finished saying their good byes and joined me. We walked toward the S.S. Kanto and boarded her. Marina and Lance immediately ran to the side of the ship to wave good bye to their parents. But I didn't look back and I didn't wave good bye. I feared that if I did I'd jump off the boat and swim back to Cinnabar Island. Instead I looked forward. Forward towards the future. Forward toward my destiny.  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
So what did you think? Please review it for me! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
